The present invention comprises a new Poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SYEP22432’.
‘SYEP22432’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright red flower color, relatively large inflorescences with bracts a little upright directed, dark green foliage, early flowering response, and medium to strong vigor with good branching.
‘SYEP22432’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2003 in a controlled breeding environment in Hillscheid, Germany. The seed was sown in February 2004. The first act of asexual reproduction was accomplished in July 2004, when the shoot tip of each seedling plant was propagated.
The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘# 892’, unpatented, with deep bluish red bract color, larger dark green leaves, upright and vigorous habit, and mid-season flowering response.
The male parent of ‘SYEP22432’ was the proprietary plant designated as ‘Fispoin 7776’ with large red bracts, dark green foliage with moderate lobes and about medium sized plant habit with relatively upright directed stems.
‘SYEP22432’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2004 in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany. In April 2005, additional shoot tips were cut and grafted on rootstocks of the variety ‘Maren’, in order to improve the branching ability. Shoot tip cuttings from the successfully grafted stems were rooted in the summer of 2006 and cultivated for the first trial through the fall and winter of 2006 in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany.